1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cable loop system for use with a bone plate for repairing fractured bones. More particularly the invention relates to a cable loop system that utilizes cam action and is mounted flush with the surface of the bone plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical cables are used in many surgical procedures. Some conventional methods of bone fixation use plates screwed to the bone and cable and crimp system. Other conventional methods have cables and screws that bear upon the cable incorporated in a bone plate. The conventional systems are bulky, hard to work with and require special tools. These systems also have parts that project from the bone plate. There is a need for an easy to use system wherein the cable loop is easy to install, does not require special tools and does not project beyond the surface of the bone plate.